


The adventures of Lost silver

by sc3ne_kid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Jokes, i don't ship these things its crack, this is a joke guys dont take this serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc3ne_kid/pseuds/sc3ne_kid
Summary: This is a joke fic me and my friend made after staying up way too late. The chapters are intentionally short, do not take this seriously.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infierie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infierie/gifts).



Lost silver sits as people pass by, for he has no limbs. He cannot move.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost silver gets a wheelchair??


	3. Chapter 3

He has no friends to push him. This was useless.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost silver gets a friend!


	5. Chapter five

His friend is too busy to push him around all the time. ;(


	6. Chapter 6

Lost silver??? Levitates????


	7. Chapter 7

He levitates in the corner of Jeff's room. Ensue fight


	8. Chapter 8

Lost silver wins!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Lost silver sits there, wondering how the hell he won. He has no limbs.


	10. Chapter 10

Slender is disappointed in jeff for losing to a torso and fucking kicks him out. Jeff is now homeless.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey dude I'm sorry you got kicked out do you wanna stay at my place? Its got one bed though O_O"


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff and Ben.... IN THE SAME BED??????


	13. Chapter 13

"Where the hell did Ben come from" lost silver says from the corner of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't worry it's for the plot


	15. Chapter 15

Lost silver nods complying with the plot.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff gets arrested ;( not for murdering hundreds of people but for fucking a child.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Ben ya i'm a child too i got no lumbs you wanna uhhhh fucking vibe" goes lost silver


	18. Chapter 18

LOST SILVER....... X BEN??????


	19. Chapter 19

They're both children so its technically okay but its so, so bad.


	20. Chapter 20

Lost silver cheats on Ben with his brother link ;( ben goes FERAL


	21. Chapter 21

Ben kills his brother link and then goes for lost silver


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff busts out of jail???? O_O Ben x Jeff???? reunite???


	23. Chapter 23

Silver tries to murder Jeff because he wants to be with Ben again. But he has no limbs


	24. Chapter 24

Lost silver invests in artificial limbs??? But it doesn't work. So he recruits ticci toby


	25. Chapter 25

Ticci Toby attacks Jeff, but realizes hes a top O_O


	26. Chapter 26

That was a fail. lost silver recruits someone else, another top, someone who could measure up to jeff.....

Masky??


	27. Chapter 27

Masky sees tobys state and says "fuck dat shit"


	28. Chapter 28

Jeff??? is invincible??? will he stand in the way of lost silver and ben's love?


	29. Chapter 29

Slendy comes!! and is pissed at Ben for sleeping with Jeff, the weak traitor to the slendermansion.


	30. Chapter 30

Ben goes to therapy.


	31. Chapter 31

the therapist asks him a too deep question and he just zips to the computer


	32. Chapter 32

the therapist helps ben get over lost silver cheating on him. Lost silver redemption arc???


	33. Chapter 33

lost silver is still sitting in his room because he lost the ability to levitate. he lectures himself on how cheating is bad.


	34. Chapter 34

jeff sneaks into lost silvers room and beats the fuck out of him


	35. chapter 35

a new challenger approaches, but who could it be? its smile dog! he bites the fuck out of jeff


	36. Chapter 36

jeff survives only bc i need him for plot later. ben comes home from therapy and sees lost silver O_O he hides in the fridge.


	37. chapter 37

lost silver sends smile dog for the first aid kit but he smells ben in the fridge and starts barking


	38. chapter 38

smile dog fucking vores ben


	39. chapter 39

lost silver cries about the loss of his ex


	40. chapter 40

after a week, ben gets shit out. smile dog formally apologizes


	41. chapter 41

lost silver states,,,, bens still whole,,,,,, hes the size of the dog,,,, how the FUCK


	42. Chapter 42

smile dogs asshole will never be the same


	43. chapter 43

if we go into any more detail about this it will get flagged for bestiality-- ben goes to take a shower but theres no running water ;(


	44. Chapter 44

ben remembers he has ptsd about water so instead he bathes in dr. pepper


	45. chapter 45

how the FUCK did he get so much dr. pepper also he should probably go back to therapy for that


	46. Chapter 46

lost silver tries to levitate again so that he can get his bae back but he fails. he fails so bad. he falls down the stairs


	47. Chapter 47

he lands on his head and his neck snaps ;( the end of lost silver has come,,,,,, or has it?


	48. Chapter 48

slender sees lost silver at the bottom of the stairs. he shrugs, as he wasn't that good of a killer anyway. ben SCREAMS


	49. Chapter 49

lost silvers ghost can't levitate either but can think "i was never meant to be a killer anyway"


	50. Chapter 50

lost silver goes to the hospital. then he goes to therapy too.


	51. Chapter 51

In therapy the therapist asks him how he copes with having no limbs but he's too busy losing balance in the chair and tipping over


	52. Chapter 52

therapist gets upset with him and takes away his fucking wheelchair rights


	53. Chapter 53

he's rolling too fast for the therapist to catch him!!! he gets stuck at a door because he can't pull the knob.


	54. Chapter 54

Ben arrives!!! he opens the door only to take lost silvers chair away because hes still mad at him


	55. Chapter 55

lost silver rolls right into ben, effectively tripping him.


	56. Chapter 56

ben breaks his leg 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱 *NOT CLICKBAIT*


	57. Chapter 57

While the therapist is helping ben, lost silver sneaks out through an open door, making it outside due to sliding doors. they are at the top of a hill.


	58. Chapter 58

Its nerf or nothing. is he willing to take this ris?? is he willing to topple down this hill at neck breaking speeds??? is he ready to die again????


	59. Chapter 59

He most definitely is.

The end


End file.
